Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electrical box cable clamps, electrical box cable clamp assemblies, and to electrical box assemblies having such cable clamps and cable clamp assemblies installed within an electrical box.
Description of the Related Art
Electrical boxes are mounted in various residential, commercial, and industrial locations depending on the particular application. Electrical cables are commonly supplied to such electrical boxes which are used for connecting the cables to electrical devices or fixtures or other electrical cables. Current electrical codes typically require electrical cabling to be secured to the electrical boxes. In some electrical box configurations, the electrical cables generally pass through an opening in a wall of the electrical box, also known as a knock-out or pry-out, and are secured in place by a cable clamp. Conventional metallic cable clamps for non-metallic sheathed cabling generally clamp the cable between a movable clamping plate and a side wall or bottom wall of the electrical box, or between a movable clamping plate and a fixed clamping plate on the clamp.